


It couldn't be that  bad (but it was)

by The_Infinant_One



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cold puns, Humor, Mutual hate, dog sitting, embarassing moments, leonard is a little shit, so is his dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart decides to go on a week vacation and puts Barry in charge of his dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write and hope it is a joy to read. This isn't edited or beta'd or whatever you guys call it. You have been warned.

Okay, this was NOT how he imagined his week going. Crime in Central City was surprising low allowing Barry a rare break. He was looking forward to use his free time outside of the CCPD to catch up on social media and Netflix. He was not looking forward to dog sitting Leonard Snart's dog.

*a week earlier*

Barry was relaxed on his couch catching up on his favorite show when a knock sounded on his door. He reluctantly paused the episode and went to see who it was. He opened the door to see Captain Cold in normal cloths, arms crossed, and a smug look on his face. Barry didn't even try to suppress the groan and shut the door immediately. He leaned back on the door running his hands over his face and through his hair when Cold spoke up. "Hello to you too."

"What do you want Cold." Barry replied through gritted teeth. When villains arrive at your apartment nothing good could come out of it.

"Let me come in first."

"No."

"I'll break the door down."

"I don't care."

"I really think you do." Barry could hear the smirk in the voice. Yes, he did care especially knowing he'd be the one paying for the damage when he was jarred from his thoughts.

"HEY!" Barry shouted realizing Cold was literally about to break the door down. He turned around opening the door glaring at the man in front of him.

"Thank you. that was very n _ice_ of you." Cold's smirk grew when he saw Barry roll his eyes.

"What do you want Cold."

"A dog sitter." Cold stated in an even tone secretly enjoying the look on the kid's face from shock to confusion to anger.

"I am not looking after your dog."

"C'mon kid, do a favor to your elder."

"No."

"Oh, that's _cold_."

"Shut up Cold, I'm not babysitting your dog. Get out of else-"

"Or else what." Snart mocked watching Barry trying to be intimidating. He laughed when he couldn't come up with something and instead turned to another subject. He decided to step it up and take a step forward into Barry's personal space causing them to be closer than intentional. In his defense he thought the kid would step back but was genuinely impressed that he held his ground.

"It's Snart. Or Leonard."

 "What?"

"Outside of the gun and parka I'm just Leonard Snart. So yes, you don't have to do a favor for your enemy, do it for me."

"I'm not doing it for either!" Barry exasperated his hands on top of his head. This can't be happening. He was really over exaggerating this whole meeting but hey, Snart wasn't the only drama queen In the room.

Barry started up "Hey, I have an idea. Why not ask Lisa to take care of your dog? Since we're on a first name bases here now why not just ask Mick?"

"I have an idea too. You take care of my dog for a week or I'll rob a bank, steal a few thousand, kill a few people--"

He shut Barry up on the spot watching the kid opening and closing his mouth trying and failing to retort back.

"Fine! Just... Don't kill anyone."

"Awwww I knew you'd do it." Snart smiled and laughed as he watched Barry's face turn red from embarrassment and anger.

The two stood where they were for a few more seconds, Snart looking up and down Barry's body checking it out causing discomfort from the other before walking away.

"I'll be here in half an hour."

Snart left Barry standing in the middle of the small living room sputtering trying to respond.

\---

Barry opened the door to see a Creme colored Labrador and Snart with a backpack on his back. He walked in with the dog and dropped the backpack on the ground.

"I'll be back soon."

"How soon is soon."

"A week like I said. Do you even listen?" Snart replied watching Barry blush again. When does this kid _not_ blush?

"Okay, food and stuff is in the bag. Feed him at 5 am and 5 pm every day and maybe a little during the day. Walk him, talk to him, and oh, brush him a couple of times would you?" He loved making the kid angry. It was so damn adorable so he added on "oh, and the dog doesn't whine when he needs to go so... You'll just have to guess." Which was a total lie he just wanted him to be paranoid. If glares could kill, Snart would have been dead.

"Have fun! Oh, cool your head kid, you're almost as red as your suit."

Barry was left with the dog whose tongue was hanging out of it's mouth and tail wagging happily.

This couldn't be to bad. Could it?


	2. Day 1 and 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as descriptive about the days or else I'd just be repeating so I'm only really writing the main events of each day. Just know that the dog makes sure that Barry is not having a good time.
> 
> This is not edited.

**Official day one**

Barry sat on his couch in a thinking pose trying to stay sane glaring intently at the tv(which was turned off) due to the fact that the dog chewed the remote. This was it. This was the moment when he decided full heartedly to murder someone. The first problem was that Snart never told him the actual dog's name. (Barry decided to call the dog Chaos)

Last night was okay, Barry fed the dog and it fell asleep on the living room rug. When he went into his room and was almost asleep he heard a whining at his bedroom door. He flipped over trying to block out the noise when he heard the dog growling and a following thud. Oh my god that dog was head butting his head at the door trying to force it open. Like the saying goes, dogs take after their owners.

Barry reluctantly got up to open the door ready to reprimand it. When he opened the door the dog was laying down quietly pretending to sleep. Damn dog. Nothing else happened and all was well for the first night.

 

Now waking up was came an all new anger. When Barry walked out of his room he didn't see the dog anywhere. He turned the corner and saw the dog on the floor sleeping. Not to bad... Until he saw white specks. He walked over and to his horror saw the corner of the couch chewed up and the stuffing everywhere. The remote to the TV was missing and God knows what happened to that.

Barry sat down boiling in anger. He looked down at the dog glaring at it while Chaos looked up at him wagging his tail. Before leaving for work Barry placed newspaper on his floor taping it down before using a 4 ft chain to chain the dog to a sturdy cabinet placing food and water next to him. Every chance he got he would zoom back to his place to check up on the little devil. 

When he came home from work he saw that the dog chewed the newspaper and crapped over the wood floors. After cleaning it up his appartment smelled like crap and according to Cisco, Barry did also.

 

**DAY 2**

Barry walked in after work to unlock the dog's chain. The plan was to walk the dog hoping that a walk would tire him out enough to sleep without casualties. The dog could only walk so far and Barry really couldn't get tired so he could walk for hours and miles.

He decided that walking in Joe's neighborhood would be best since the lack of people would make it easier than crowded streets. So picking up the dog he ran Hoping to get in an hour or so until the dog could barely walk. 

The walk lasted 20 minutes.

It started out okay until they passed another dog which happened to be owned by Barry's childhood neighbor, Ms. Smith. Or as he silently nicknamed her, the devil's wife. When Barry saw her he tried steering Chaos away but it was too late. He ran pulling Barry behind him up to the old woman and her York Terrier, Sally. Ms. Smith froze with fright when she saw Chaos running towards her barking with foam coming from him mouth and then boiled with anger after seeing who was in charge.

She started yelling and throwing colorful words at Barry for a good 15 minutes claiming that 'he was finally attempting to murder her and her dog.' And 'can't he ever leave her in peace?' Barry got mad right back at her and was torn between being respectful and a dick. He decided to just try apologizing over and over and let the lady cuss him out convincing himself that it wasn't worth his energy.

The woman was almost in hysterics and people passing by gave odd looks at the old woman with the small dog and the young man trying to restrain a rabid looking lab. It got better when a man who was slightly shorter than Barry but made up for it in muscle walked up. Ms. Smith's attitude changed as she played victim Saying that "This man here has harassed her for years and no matter what wouldn't let her off the hook."

The man narrowed his eyes at Barry and all he could do in defense was talk himself out of the situation. He tried explaining The situation but the other man started threatening him. As the man took a step towards Barry threateningly Chaos attempted to jump and bite the man and if Barry didn't yank back in time he was sure that a chunk of flesh would have been missing.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouted. Barry spun around to see Joe walking up looking pretty pissed. The man walked away leaving the woman, Barry, Joe, and the dogs. "Got a call saying that there was a commotion around here. Anyone like to explain?" Joe arched an eyebrow expectantly at Barry after seeing Chaos who also went still...For once.

Ms. Smith piped up immediately and with slot of interrupting and yelling she finally yielded before walking away.

"Oh thank god." Barry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Why do you have a dog?"

"It's uh.... Friend's dog. He wanted me to dog sit it for a week."

"Mhmm well you better get that dog under control or walk it in a more secluded area." Joe offered to ride Barry back to the apartment keeping the dog in the backseat. Chaos' growling turned silent for a good five minutes before the whining started up. 

When Barry got the dog upstairs the first thing it did was barf. Apparently the dog got car sick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was enjoyable to read. I'm not good at writing humorous stories.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments? Good, bad, i don't mind. Feedback is always good.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
